


Lavellan on the Loose

by Liala



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fade Smut, Hahren is angry, Runaway, Shem footwear sucks, Smut, Stressed Inquisitor, Too many shems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana Lavellan has dedicated herself to the Inquisition and keeping people safe, but no matter what she does it never quite seems enough.  One day stretched to breaking point the Shem's push her too far and she snaps.  Can Solas convince her to return or will she disappear into the sunset?</p><p>Based on a DA!Kmeme Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavellan on the Loose

**Author's Note:**

> The Inquisitor can't take all the inquisting anymore, snaps, and runs away. One moment they're at the war table, seemingly fine and the next, they're scrambling out the window, scaling down the wall, and hauling ass out of Skyhold like the place is full of demons.
> 
> +the breakdown happened because no one really noticed how stressed the Inquistor was and kept piling on tasks and now everyone feels bad  
> +the Inquisitor lobs their boots at someone on the way out because fuck shoes  
> +Solas is the only one able to coax the Inquisitor back to Skyhold

"Inquisitor if I may..." Commander Cullen was back with another request. "I need you to review these plans."

"Yes commander." Smiled Alana Lavellan, the tightness of her cheeks strained in their forced pleasantry. "I will respond within the day."

"Thank you." He bowed leaving her chambers.

As soon as the door shut her head hit the table with a frustrated sigh. "Fenedhis iasa." _What do I know of Shem battle strategy?_ "Halam'shivanas"

Continuing her original document for Josephine, her eyes began to droop as the Ambassador listed all kinds of sickly and expensive gifts and favours needed to impress nobility. She could kill for some of her mother’s preserved fruit. Signing and sanding the wet ink she added the letter to her small finished pile, as the ever increasing pile of work hardly diminished. Withdrawing the next stack of missives from Leliana she took a dreg of the bitter wine before reading the nightingales reports.

She jumped with a start when the door slammed open, Vivienne's lithe figure ever the composure of grace as she dragged Sera into the room.

"Inquisitor, can you not do something about this waif? She constantly is stealing from me and what need of her do you have anyway?"

"Get off me you stuck up bitch!"

"Ladies!" Shouted the small elf, her head cradled in her hands. "Take it outside, I will sort this. Sera, stay away from her for a bit."

Sera grumbled but relented leaping away, as Vivienne tutted. "Please darling, make sure you do, we don't need to keep such unsavoury company."

"Thank you for your opinion but I…"

"Need all the help you can I understand." Said the woman patronising the outsider. "Till later." Alana screamed as the door closed. _Fucking Shem always patronising her._

 _"_ Hey orchid I got a lead on some red lyrium."

"Boss we heard of another dragon."

"I need some Venatori agents tracked down."

"I heard of a troublesome bard."

"I need those plans Inquisitor."

"Inquisitor I have researched some interesting elvehn artifacts."

Even hiding in the gardens to do her work more jobs and requests found her than she could manage even after distributing them to her advisers. Every time she would respond with her sweetest smile as a crack grew in the facade.

"Inquisitor?"

"Fen'Harel ma halani what!" She shouted. The pale boy, with the large hat shying away. "Ir ableas Cole. I'm sorry. It's been a trying day."

"I know I heard. _Willow that weathers the storm, bend and never break. Too many hands grabbing the branches pulling and breaking never healing."_

"Oh Cole," she choked, realising her predicament.

"You need to rest, so you can help others."

"I know Cole but they all need me, all the time like children."

"Maybe I can help."

Alana hugged the straggly youth close. In all the madness he still heard her wants offering to help with the burden.

"Thank you," she replied. "I will ask."

"Good." He smiled warmly proffering her a wild rose. "Your favourite." She smiled as he disappeared back to the shadows.

 

*****

 

"Inquisitor I cannot believe you approved this over my plan!" Quipped Josephine smartly, it was late into the evening and darkness had fallen over Skyhold. The council was arguing again over one of her decisions and she felt as if her opinion mattered so little why ask beforehand. She delicately twisted her rose between thumb and forefinger Cole's gift keeping her sane.

"The Inquisitor realises forces are more effective in getting this work done."

"Oh and treaties mean nothing?"

Alana sighed, this was getting nowhere. "Commander, Ambassador please." She tried to calm them ever the good little girl trying to please them all. "Then present your arguments again and we will make a choice."

"Inquisitor you must ensure your decisions are clear you cannot always change your mind because someone disagrees." Chided Leliana. The words stung, she knew she should stamp authority but what did she know about running a group as large as theirs? She was not the first how could she know?

"I understand." She mumbled.

"It alright we understand your people..." Rallied Leliana patronisingly

"What!" She snapped. "What do you understand about my people Shemlen? Please tell me for clearly I would not know. Or is it you have some false image of what we understand?"

"Inquisitor I did not mean.."

"To imply that we did not know how the world works? To imply we have inferior knowledge? I would expect nothing less from your people who consider everything below them."

"Inquisitor please this is rather inappropriate." Soothed Josephine.

"Inappropriate like how you challenge my very decision tonight? Or declared my views incompetent?"

"No we just want..."

"What is best for..."

"You... We want, I want, Inquisitor do this, Inquisitor do that. Inquisitor make a choice but not that one. What about what I want? What I think? Who cares about that? Apparently only Cole!" She brandished her rose like a sword, anger and frustration emanating from her in waves.

"Please, you must understand we are all that stands between Thedas and destruction. Your choices must be right."

"Don't you think I know that!" She screamed her stomach feeling sick. "Yet I seem to be here to approve your choices, not mine and I have had enough!" She turned to storm out.

"Leave and you are just proving them right, that a Dalish elf could not handle this. Like the dumb forest dwellers they said you are."

Alana froze, Leliana dared to manipulate her like this, her body frozen by the door. Why. Why, why did it have to be her? She had worked endlessly for them but still deep down they didn't care bar her use. No more. She screamed for Cole in her mind urging him to her room.

"Well I'm glad I met your prejudice." She relied cooly before storming out the door. She was like a tempest storming into the great hall, nobles darting out of her way as Cole fell into step behind her, she barely felt the thorn of the rose prick her thumb.

"Inquisitor, please stop." called her advisers trying to maintain decorum but she was too angry to care.

"No" she hissed turning on them. "You listen." A crowd had gathered around the group, Solas, Varric and Dorian hidden among them. "I have already said what I had to say on the matter."

"But your responsibilities!" Chimed Cullen "you can't..." But Leliana silenced him.

"Inquisitor perhaps we can speak when you are a little less, wild."

Alana did not miss the emphasis on wild.

"You want wild?" She took her dagger slicing through her boot laces the heavy leather falling away as she grabbed her unlaced boots. "I'll show you wild." She lobbed the boots at her advisers. "Take your fucking Shem footwear and SHOVE IT UP YOUR ARSE! At least us wild people understand life and value it, more than how you treat those below you!" The crowd laughed as a boot caught Josephine's board sending it flying and another hit Cullen on the jaw. "The next time something needs killing I'll let you civilised fuckers go first as we wouldn't want someone wild being in charge!" She stormed out of the hall as Dorian cheered her performance, the whole room aghast as she abruptly left. "No one is to follow" she growled. "Understood?" Her soldiers nearly jumped.

"They hurt you." Commented Cole in the darkness.

"Yes," she replied a tear trickling down her face. "Yes they did"


End file.
